


Pray the Lord my soul to take

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Demon!KurtHummel, Demons, M/M, Satanist!Blaine, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Blaine Anderson is your average teenage boy, he gets moody, he enjoys hanging out with his friends, he likes singing and football and boys. But he also has a very big secret, a secret that could destroy him if people found out.Blaine was born into a Satanist cult, he grew up learning about Satan, all the different kinds of demons and creatures from Hell, how to talk to them, summon them, ask them for favors. So far he’s had few successes, until one night, he manages to summon a (very cute) demon. Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/ Kurt hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pray the Lord my soul to take

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably (hopefully) have more chapters.

When Blaine Anderson turned three months old, his parents waited until midnight and took him to the woods, laid him naked over an old stump and poured a little bit of blood on his belly. It was goat blood, his parents had killed it just minutes before and it was still warm. They drew a pentagram with it while reciting words in latin, around them were people chanting and swaying from side to side. 

Around him they placed the four hooves of the animal, and next to his little head, the horns. He was being introduced to the devil, to the demons, to all creatures from Hell. They weren’t offering Blaine’s soul or body, they were just presenting him. It was a big deal, most of the members had become part of the cult as adults, some as teens, but Blaine had the privilege of being born into it. He would have a stronger bond with all the dark forces, and hopefully they would be more willing to engage with him, to protect him, to show him the truths to questions humans had been asking themselves for centuries. 

But nothing was certain, the creatures might take Blaine in, accept him, or they could ignore this petition just as they had ignored many others. Only time would tell. 

Blaine’s family, as well as all the other members, believed in both God and Satan but unlike most people, they believed Satan was the one they should pray to. God never listened, you could be a church-going, homeless-helping, God-loving believer and still God would ignore your every plead. He didn’t make miracles happen, and if He did, they were rare and few. 

But Satan? He and all his creatures were always ready to listen to you. Well, almost always. If you asked correctly, He and most of the demons would answer you. Of course many of them did it for a price, maybe a life, maybe a soul, maybe sex, some of them, although not many, just did it for the fun of doing it. 

Many demons and evil forces roamed the earth, some had human forms which they had acquired from previous deals, some of them were just energy going around. 

Blaine’s cries could be heard across the woods, he had strong lungs and his screams were so piercing that they risedabove the chants. 

Suddenly he stopped, he opened his eyes just a little before closing them again. 

The chanting ceased and the members fell to their knees. There was a heavy presence in the air. 

Later that morning, as Andrew and Lilian Anderson laid next to their sleeping son, their fingers lightly tracing the drying blood on his little stomach, they looked at each other and smiled. 

“I think they were whispering to him, I think he heard them. Heard Him” He said, his other hand caressing the short, soft curls on his baby’s head. 

“I think so too. I really hope it worked” She said looking down to her baby boy. This was her second son, the first one had died just a few days after being born. Cooper. 

The pregnancy had been complicated and risky, they had prayed and prayed to God, friends and family had also prayed to God that Cooper would survive. Of course he didn’t.

When she was pregnant with Blaine, the same problems arised, again a risky pregnancy. They continued to pray, asking for the problems to go away, for Blaine to be born healthy.  


She had been five months along when the doctors told her two very bad news; Blaine had a heart defect that would make his life expectancy considerably shorter, and his umbilical cord was starting to tie around his neck, they needed to do aC-section. He was so tiny and had very little chance of surviving outside the womb. 

They prayed again, this time to a different entity. They asked for their boy to survive and in exchange they offered honoring and serving Him for as long as they lived. And they were answered.  


When the doctors did one last ultrasound, the cord wasn’t around Blaine’s neck anymore. He was born at nine months, a healthy baby boy with a strong, healthy heart.

He had kept his part of the deal and so they would keep theirs, they joined the cult, they prayed and chanted and offered sacrifices (animals, not people. Killing people would only guarantee them Hell for eternity). And when the doctor placed their tiny (healthy) son in their arms, his little face red from crying, they knew that praying to Satan had been the best choice they had ever made. 


End file.
